


Atsumu's Kryptonite

by otso



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week 2020, Atsumu in a hot pink panty, Bokuto and Atsumu are enemies NOT RIVALS, Gen, Kouhai Hinata, They are in the same school, hinata shouyou is a sunshine, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: Day 7: Free Prompt (last) // AtsuHina Week 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778476
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Atsumu's Kryptonite

It all started, when Bokuto got his hands on the love letter he found on his bag. The guy locked him up in their classroom at lunch break as an act of revenge for tripping him in the hallway yesterday, that blond guy can be evil sometimes.

They are enemies.

Bokuto, a cheerful boy with white spiky hair is currently sweating despite the low temperature of the room. His heart is beating so fast and loud, the letter clutches on his hand firmly as he is contemplating whether to return it back inside the bag he threw out of anger or look what inside as a revenge to Atsumu.

His mortal enemy.

They live in the same blocks since they were a kid. Always bickering, always competing with each other, inside and outside of the school, even in social media.

Everyone thinks that their relationship is somewhat cliché just like the stories in movies —from enemies to lovers. Except, they don’t feel something sparkly toward each other, just pure hatred.

 _Besides you are straight, duh'_ Bokuto told himself as a matter of fact.

Yes, Atsumu is gay.

No one knows except Bokuto and of course Atsumu himself.

When was it when he found out? Ah, it was during their sophomore years. When he decided to scare the shit out of Atsumu in the boys’ locker room while he’s changing after their practice in volleyball.

But instead, he was the one who was surprised, to see his enemy, for god knows how long, standing there half-naked, having a hard time wearing his black pants, but that is not what bothers Bokuto.

It was the undergarment the blond boy was wearing.

A panty.

Lace, expensive-looking panty.

Bokuto still remembers the way his face heat up, his eyes widen twice than its actual size when Atsumu saw him. His expression was a mix of surprise, frighten, and panic. Atsumu struggles to find something to hide the hot pink panty that he bought online using a fake account naming it Sashay Monique, his American Auntie’s.

Due to panic Atsumu ended up tripping down, face kissing the floor.

 _'Why the fuck of all people, it has to be Bokuto? The jerk with annoying attitude'._ Atsumu thought to himself, but well, at least it is not one of his other teammates or worst their coach.

Being gay is not something that is not new in their school, it just that he has a good reputation at school as the school’s heartthrob. Plus he’s the most respected senpai in their club, every freshman's idol and also the ace (besides the real ace of their team which is Bokuto), Atsumu cannot risk that.

But now he has no choice but to face his defeat like the one who discovered his secret is Bokuto, the one he has been competing with since he moved here in 2nd grade.

How nice.

Now he just has to wait for Bokuto to start laughing at him, and pull out his phone to tell everyone "Atsumu is gay! And he's wearing hot pink panty!"

But what he heard is a little gasp – making Atsumu roll his eyes a little (because yeah, he's definitely going to gasp dramatically if he saw Bokuto wearing a panty). At this moment he already gave up the idea of standing up and explaining things to him, instead he just savor the coldness of the floor. Oh how much Atsumu wants to be one with the floor.

He can hear the small _'oh my god!'_ of Bokuto and the shuffling of shoes and alas, Bokuto is gone.

Atsumu cannot believe what happened, did he took a picture secretly? Is he too happy that he decided to just go out and call everyone to let them see in person? He pushed aside every evil thing he thinks that Bokuto's capable of doing and stood up, pull up the super tight pants that are now he regrets to even wear.

What now? Atsumu thought as he was done changing.

He was waiting, waiting for his phone to vibrate and see the news, of him being gay spreading like a virus. But it’s been 20 minutes and nothing happened. Probably waiting till evening kick in, or probably still thinking what to caption. Or maybe, everyone's waiting for him outside.

Bokuto can be bitchy, he thought, but he sometimes thinks Bokuto is nice too. Like how he decided to shut their physics teacher’s mouth who verbally bullied a student in their junior high. Except his heroic deed ended him up in detention every Friday after class for a whole month.

Letting out a sigh, he slung his bag lazily and his shoulder, shoving both his hands in his pocket and decided to go home instead of waiting for Bokuto's _greatest revenge of all time_.

Though he still hasn't thought of how big will be this issue —probably will cause him —just everything.

But then he saw Bokuto, leaning on the wall, looking down, awkwardly fidgeting his fingers. Obviously waiting for Atsumu.

He sigh.

 _'What now?'_ He thought.

"Ehem” he fake, eyes laid at Bokuto boringly, the action made the latter startled, big round eyes looking at him.

Atsumu has a babyface, too young for his age. But his face holds an attitude, like those bitchy face with sharp eyes that can shoot you daggers. He’s smaller than Bokuto but his attitude is definitely bigger.

“I didn’t mean to barged in” Bokuto starts, licking his dried lips. "My real intentions were to frighten you because I overheard your friends talking about the movie IT and how scared you are. And I just thought why not scare you a little to get back on you putting cockroach-shape candy on my lunch yesterday, but I didn’t mean to see you wearing something like that —I’m really sorry. I promise I won’t tell anyone. I can even act like I didn’t see anything.” Bokuto almost forgot how to breathe. His explanation was a little mess, but it somewhat makes sense to Atsumu.

“Look I can even act as if I didn’t see you there! Like I don’t remember anything! I’m really sorry!” Bokuto blabbers, few strands of his hair stuck at the side of his forehead as he sweats furiously.

Bokuto's face look frightened as if he committed a crime, that somewhat amused Atsumu. his hands are everywhere, he talks in a very animated way. A new side of him Atsumu never knew existed. The frightened one.

He rubbed the back of his neck. Thinking of what to say, because honestly, he wasn’t prepared for this situation. The Bokuto was apologizing. Weird. Even Bokuto thought too.

_'Why am I even apologizing? I should’ve just took a picture of him and upload it on social media to tell everyone!'_

But Bokuto knows he can’t be that evil and respect at least Atsumu's private life, besides the cockroach-shape candy didn’t frighten him. For him, cockroaches are good creatures they just look filthy —it was his friend’s girlfriend’s sudden shriek that scared him. The candy was delicious by the way.

“So… what now?” Atsumu asks, not really sure what to say. Should he say thank you? But it doesn’t fit the conversation. So he steps forward a little.

“Are we going to be friends like that of the movie?” he added. Except for the romance part, because he's definitely gay, meaning to say he likes dick too, like girls.

“No!” Bokuto steps back. “Just keeping your secret —but we are not friends, don’t get too full of your head.” Bokuto quickly says, his brows furrowed, he crossed his arms in front of his chest in the most childish way.

Not that Bokuto doesn’t want to befriend him, but, where’s the thrill of it? His friends are all soft creatures, and he can’t bicker with them. At least being ‘enemy’ with Atsumu make his boring high school life somewhat worth looking forward to (Other than volleyball, of course).

Atsumu let out a small chuckle, before stepping back. He gave Bokuto one last look and turned his heel. “Then, I should get going. We’re still enemies, so I hope you fail your quiz tomorrow” he said waving his hand for a good second and shove it back his pocket.

And so no one found out Atsumu is gay. But Bokuto can’t help but to sometimes teased him by sending images of half-naked guys he knows Atsumu likes.

Somehow their relationships are turning into frienemies. They do not let other people enter their small bubble of the arena where they throw their little banter to each other. And lately, Bokuto notices that there is a weird aura surrounding Atsumu, like a pink aura or something Bokuto always see on some cliché romance movie. Like he is in love or something.

So now, back to where he is holding a letter. Clearly, the letter wasn’t written by him, but it is addressed to him. Someone confessed to him —and Bokuto knows Atsumu so much.

They are enemies, but he happens to know Atsumu very well. If the letter is from a girl, he never opens it. He just threw it straight to trash can. He’s pretty heartless. 'Well, he’s sassy and a bitch'. Bokuto thought.

But this letter wasn't thrown away, and Atsumu had read it already. So now, this is Bokuto's revenge. He will tease Atsumu to his 'possible' crush.

He looks up at the time, 10 minutes before the lunch break ended, and that’s plenty of time to read a love letter of someone.

Bokuto inhaled and exhaled, he prays to the god of protector to protect him from Atsumu if he ever gets to catch him. Then, he opens the already opened letter. Not that he’s going to read it completely, just going to look at who’s the sender.

That's what he was planning but in the end, he can’t help but read the whole letter and his eyes widen.

It was from a freshman.

And they are senior by the way.

And he knows that junior, the one who spikes gracefully, the one who looks like a middle schooler, the ginger-haired guy who looks like a soft bundle of fluff balls. The one who looks like a baby you can’t even pull a prank on him because when you did, you are everyone’s enemy. He can turn every straight guy into gays and turn every lesbian into straight. Even Bokuto finds him very attractive.

And he, who looks soft and cute, sent a letter to Atsumu? The sassy jock? The one who always looks like your local Goth boyfriend who came from twilight. Well, Atsumu is handsome and all, just that he’s the total opposite of the junior named Hinata Shouyo.

Guess opposite probably do attract each other.

Bokuto fixed and put the letter back at the jock’s bag, smirking slightly. He will tease Atsumu with Hinata as revenge every time he gets the chance, probably even blackmail him. I mean, why not? Bokuto, who is by coincidence, is one of the wing spikers of the volleyball club, the ace, and the senpai who help the aspiring ace Hinata with his spikes. He is also very much closed with him since they both share the same interest. He can't believe that he might be actually the two’s secret cupid.

When the lunch break ended, he acted as if nothing happened, just texted the blond some good profanities and threats for locking him up at the classroom. Why does he even have the key of the lock outside their room? That stupid, asshole getting all the privileges he wants form the school.

When Atsumu came back with the others, a smirked is plastered in his face as he looked at Bokuto, but he returns it with a big smile.

After the class, Bokuto quickly changes into his comfortable practice clothes, entered the gym where the others are waiting for their practice, and took a picture of the said freshman who’s stretching, displaying his well-built body.

Bokuto sends the picture with a big grin, together with a caption. “Whose boyfriend is this? Yours?” and a few seconds ago, he receives tons of questions, threats, and curse words. Bokuto only laughed evilly, receiving a look from Hinata, and they both smile.

Looks like his enemy is in love, might as well tease him to the fullest.


End file.
